Maolfeth
Maolfeth is a powerful Demon Goddess of Damnation and the Daemon Queen. Story Birth of Damnation Maolfeth was a Demon God of Damnation born from Noctan. She played a predominant role in the creation of Inferno, using Baphomet's stomachs in order to create a prison for the damned. However, conflict eventually arose between Maolfeth and other Demons, causing her to flee in the desolate Plane that would become Abaddon, alongside the demons she twisted into Daemons. At the same time, Maolfeth created the Four Horsemen and blessed them with her sinister powers, becoming known as one of the prime threats to Mankind; however, eventually, her threat was too much, and the ritualist known as Kuri-ma Sorath challenged Maolfeth, defeating and sealing her away, but not before Maolfeth inflicted a powerful Curse on him. Return Absolute Maolfeth was however eventually unsealed by centuries of her cultists seeking to break her seal, culminating with Emil Bleucastel breaking the final lock. Maolfeth thus appeared to Emil and made him her lover, giving him immense powers and supporting him in his various quests - mostly out of boredom. The pair eventually had a Future Child, Dakarai Bleucastel. Maolfeth was also summoned by Lucifer when the latter sought to cast the powerful spell known as the Binding of the Horsemen; she accepted to teach him the spell while feeding on his essence, and started an apocalypse on her own in Interra's Egypt, which soon fell under her control, becoming a totalitarian, post-apocalyptic state. New Horsemen Upon seeing Lucifer's use of the Binding, Maolfeth thought about creating her own champions as well - champions that would be a better fit for new times. As a result, she seized Nukah Athens's Soul, transforming it into her champion and the Horseman of Fission and Nuclear Warfare, and bringing her home as her pet and champion. Appearance Maolfeth is a red-haired, grey-eyed majestic woman with long golden horns, massive black wings and claw-like hands, dressed in black and gold armor. This is merely her most human form however, and she often transforms into more beast-like creatures for combat. Personality Maolfeth is doubtlessly evil, in a pure sense; she enjoys sowing damnation and bringing mortals to their ruin, then devouring their Soul and erasing all trace of their existence. However, most of the time, she acts out of boredom more than anything else, killing people as entertainment. She enjoys breaking mortals and forcing them to kneel before her as a sign of ultimate defeat. To this day, Emil is the only human being for whom Maolfeth seems to have genuine appreciation, probably due to his role as the one who saved her, and his interest in punishing the guilty, which Maolfeth approves of - although, by Maolfeth's standard, since mankind's existence is a sin by itself, everyone should deserve the same punishment. Powers * Demon God Authority: As a Demon God, Maolfeth possessed immense powers, as well as control over the boundaries of Inferno. This authority has, however, been revoked. * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Maolfeth is a crushing, immensely powerful entity, almost invulnerable in battle. * Queen of Damnation: Maolfeth has developed a range of new abilities as Abaddon's ruler such as Soul manipulation, Soul consumption, Daemon creation and control over Abaddon's elements, as well as the Four Horsemen when needed. Storylines * Lucifer Rising features her. Trivia * Maolfeth's name has several possible etymologies, bearing, among others, similarities to "Sheol", "Mal" (French for Evil) and Maleficent Category:Character Category:Demon Category:Daemon Category:Abaddon Category:Deity Category:Inferno Category:Interra Category:Single Plane